Introdução (GTA SA)
"Grove Street - Minha casa. Pelo menos era antes de eu foder com tudo." In The Beginning é a primeira missão em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. A missão começa com uma cena importante, que introduz os principais personagens e mostra o enredo. Missão "Após cinco anos na Costa Leste, estava na hora de ir para casa..." - Carl Johnson no Francis International Airport O jogo começa com Carl Johnson carregando sua mala para o carrossel de bagagens no Aeroporto Internacional de Francis em Liberty City, dizendo que é hora de voltar para casa depois de viver em Liberty City por cinco anos. Enquanto Carl recupera a mala na sala de desembarque do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Santos, ele recebe um telefonema de seu irmão Sweet Johnson, que lhe diz que sua mãe morreu. Carl pega um táxi e vai para casa na Grove Street. Quando Carl se aproxima da Grove Street, seu táxi é parado por um carro de polícia com três membros do C.R.A.S.H. - Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski e Jimmy Hernandez. Carl sai do táxi com as mãos na cabeça e é confrontado pelos três oficiais do Departamento de Polícia de Los Santos. Tenpenny confisca o dinheiro de Carl, que ele afirma ser dinheiro de drogas. Depois, Tenpenny coloca Carl no carro da polícia. Tenpenny ameaça Carl para incriminá-lo pelo assassinato do policial da LSPD Ralph Pendelbury (que na verdade foi cometido por Hernandez quando ele foi forçado a isso por Tenpenny e Pulaski). Tenpenny diz a Carl que ele vai vigiá-lo. Os policiais então jogam Carl para fora do carro em Jefferson, um território dos Ballas. O jogo então instrui Carl para pegar a BMX estacionada nas proximidades e fazer seu caminho de volta para a Grove Street. Objetivos Nenhuma missão real ocorre após a cutscene, mas o jogo instrui o jogador a: * Pegar a bicicleta BMX * Seguir o ícone 'CJ' no mapa e pedalar até a Casa dos Johnson na Grove Street. Chegando na Grove Street A missão termina após a cutscene. O jogo instrui o jogador a chegar na Grove Street, mas não é parte da missão. Quando a cutscene acaba, CJ estará num beco em Jefferson com uma BMX estacionada por perto. Suba na BMX como instruído pelo jogo ou use qualquer outro veículo e vá para a Casa dos Johnson (indicado pelo ícone "CJ" no radar), na Grove Street. O jogo instruirá o jogador a andar de BMX. Os controles são os mesmos para outros veículos terrestres. A rota mais fácil para chegar à Grove Street é seguir a linha do trem. Quando CJ chega a Grove Street, ande sobre a marca vermelha na frente da Casa dos Johnson para jogar a próxima missão, Big Smoke. Bugs e Glitches * Na versão para PC, se seu computador estiver rodando o jogo em 25-30 frames por segundo, o carro de polícia irá passar através do trem. Vídeo Curiosidades * O carro de polícia dirigido por Pulaski em cena não é o mesmo modelo dos carros regulares da LSPD. Na versão para PC, o carro não tem uma reflexão especular, fazendo com que se pareça muito mais escuro do que um carro LSPD normal. Também, as rodas são copiadas do GTA III/''Vice City'', a placa é toda em branco, e as luzes traseiras são negras por motivos desconhecidos. * Durante a cena no aeroporto, Carl tem um logotipo da Rockstar Games na sua mala. * Devido ao fato de que In The Beginning não é considerada uma missão oficial, o jogador é livre para explorar Los Santos depois do fim das cenas. Os jogadores são capazes de reunir dinheiro e armas, comprar várias casas seguras e até mesmo trabalhar em aumentar seus status. * O nome desta missão não é exibido normalmente no jogo. Pode ser visto através de salvar o jogo em uma casa segura, caso junte dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma. O arquivo salvo será exibido como "In the Beginning". * A mulher no aeroporto que leva a mala de Carl, tem detalhes de textura muito baixa. * Tenpenny continua falando depois de jogar Carl para fora do carro da polícia, mas por causa da distância, não é ouvido. Abrir o arquivo de som usando um media player irá reproduzir essas falas. * A frase de Carl "Você não pode me deixar aqui - é a área dos Ballas!" é uma referência à fale de Duke, personagem de Johnny Depp, no filme Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas - "Não podemos parar aqui, essa é a área dos Morcegos" * Também há uma referência de Menace II Society (Perigo para a Sociedade), onde os policiais deixa Sharif e Caine no território de uma gangue mexicana. cs:První mise (GTA SA) de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas-Einleitung en:In the Beginning es:Introducción (SA) fr:In the Beginning nl:In The Beginning pl:Początki ru:In The Beginning (SA) vi:Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên (GTA SA) uk:In The Beginning (GTA SA) Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Gta Categoria:Introduções da Serie